


It's a Love Story

by Aj4668



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Horrible bachelorette party themes, OMGCP 14 Days of Love, Penis straws, Vegas, rarepair day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: Penis straws, awful t-shirts, and a bridezilla. Lardo is at the worst bachelorette party ever, but then she runs into Kent.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Beta'd by my awesome friend [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). As always, any mistakes are my own.  
>   
> I wrote this before the whole "Swoops revelation", so I kept him, but changed his name to Troy.  
>   
> And oh dear God, I used a Taylor Swift song in a story, and for the title.  
> 

  
  
  
Fuck, this is just as bad as she thought it would be. It’s July; Vegas is hotter than hell. Lardo is sitting at a large table in a club in Vegas, next to her cousin and a bunch of other women, under a sign that screams, ‘SAME PENIS FOREVER’, with the ‘i’ in the shape of a penis. On the table, there is a sign that reads, ‘Buy me champagne. I’m changing my last name!’

Her cousin is wearing a white t-shirt that says, ‘It’s a Love Story, Cause Baby, I said YES! ~ BRIDE’, and Lardo’s shirt proclaims her to be ‘Bossy & Saucy ~ Bride’s Squad’.

It could be worse, though. Her cousin Maryann’s shirt has, ‘MILF ~ Bride’s Squad’, which Terri, the bride-to-be, had insisted on, since Maryann was the first of them to become a mom. She’s a single mom of a two-year old girl.

Then again, Lardo is twenty-five, and drinking her beer through a straw with a penis on it, so could it really get worse? 

She takes a pic of her straw and texts it to Shitty. At least he’ll get a kick out of it. He texts her back immediately, laughing, and reminding her that no one knows her there, so to relax and have fun, even if she is surrounded by women who are setting back the feminist movement by decades. 

 

She misses Shitty. He’s been working in New York, at a law firm that works on discrimination cases. He’s finally happy, and he’s in love with another attorney he works with. They are still best friends, and she adores his girlfriend, but she really does miss him.

With a sigh, she turns to the other members of the Bride Squad, and asks, “Anyone need another drink? I’m going to the bar?”

A few others give her their orders, and Maryann says she’ll help her, and they walk to the bar. As they wait for the bartender, she hears a voice behind her say, “Beer pong girl.”

Well, that’s her, so she turns around to meet Kent Parson’s mischievous eyes. “Well, Kent Parson. Fancy seeing you here. You remember beer pong?”

“Of course I do. It’s not every day that I get beaten so badly, and by someone so beautiful.”

She rolls her eyes, and Maryann laughs.

“Oh what a line,” Maryann says. “Does that crap work for you?”

“Probably better than you’d think,” Kent retorts with a smirk. “Wait. ‘MILF’? ‘Bossy & Saucy’? ‘Bride Squad’?” He laughs. “This must be fun for you, Beer Pong Girl.”

“Can’t remember my name, huh?” Lardo asks with a smirk.

He blushes, actually blushes, Lardo notes. No one speaks for a long moment, and Maryann starts laughing. “This is awkward,” she says.

“Larissa! I don’t remember your nickname, though. I’m sorry,” Kent admits.

“Points for your honesty, and for remembering my real name,” Lardo says. “My nickname is Lardo.”

“Of course. How could I forget that? People were chanting it at the party when you kicked my ass.” He laughs at himself. “So seriously, bridal shower? Who’s getting married?”

“Our cousin, Terri. It’s beyond insane. It’s a Taylor-Swift-with-penises-with-humiliating-your-bridal-party theme,” Maryann says.

“Well, yeah, I could see that. You’re in a MILF shirt. That’s weird to do to your friends.”

“Oh we are not friends. This is one of those family obligations. We are not friends, make no mistake,” Lardo says.

“Want to have some fun? I’m here with Swoops and some of the other guys. I can bring them over to the table,” Kent says with a gleam in his eyes. 

“YES!” Maryann says, at the same time Lardo begs, “Oh please. Anything. Help us!”

Lardo points to their table, and as they walk away, Maryann asks, “So who is that anyway?”

Lardo laughs, and explains that he plays for the Las Vegas Aces, and Swoops is one of this teammates.

“Oh my God, Larissa. Pro hockey players? This is awesome!”

 

They distribute the drinks at their table, and shortly after, Kent, Swoops, and three other men come over to the table.

“Ohmigod, I know you!” Terri exclaims. “You’re Kent Parsons, and you’re Troy Swoops! Well, I don’t know your real last name. I’m sorry! Did you come to celebrate with me?”

Troy laughs. “It’s okay, you can call me Swoops. Though I do want to say best wishes to you and your groom, I’m here because Kent knows Larissa. They’re good friends, apparently.”

“Yes, we are. We go way back,” Kent adds. “Hi, I’m Kent, this is Swoops…” He introduces the rest of the guys, and Lardo introduces the table.

“Larissa! How do you know Kent?” Terri asks, with a distinct note of whine to her voice.

“I met him at Samwell. He and Jack are friends.”

“Jack Zimmermann? You know Jack Zimmermann?” Kathy, one of the other Bride Squad, asks. She and Terri went to college together, and Lardo doesn’t really know her well.

“Yes, we went to college together, and I managed the hockey team,” Lardo explains quietly.

“Then you know Adam Birkholtz and Justin Olunsari, too?” Kathy squeaks.

“Yes, and Will Poindexter. You follow hockey?”

“Yes, I love it. It’s so cool that you know all these guys.”

“They’re all great, really. Great friends.” Lardo doesn’t want to get into it, what with all of them coming out at various times. She’s often asked to share their secrets, which she hates. Change of subject time. “So, who wants to dance? I’m sure we can talk some of these fine men into dancing?”

“Of course you can,” Kent says. “Let’s dance.” Kent grabs Lardo’s hand, and they lead some of the others to the dance floor.

“Thanks for that,” Lardo says. “I hate talking about them. It always ends up on their private lives, which is so awkward.”

“Anytime, darlin’. I hate talking about mine, so I hope you’d include me in that protection.”

“Of course. I am the keeper of secrets. My mind is a vault.”

Kent just laughs, and reaches out to grab her hips, and they dance for a while. They make small talk, laugh and just enjoy each other.

 

After dancing for about forty-five minutes, they both decide they need drinks, and realize only Troy and Maryann are still dancing. Lardo makes her way over to Maryann, and has to shout to be heard.

“We are getting drinks. Want one?”

“Yes, please! Troy?” Maryann asks.

“Sure.” Troy nods.

They head back to the bridal table, and Kent goes to the bar and orders drinks. He also asks the bartender to put the bridal party’s drinks on his tab, and asks if they can get a server to bring them drinks. The bartender says there is a VIP room available, if he’d like to take that, and he would. When he arrives at the table, he announces, “Okay everyone, this bridal party is now VIP. Gather your things, and let’s go.” He picks up a couple of drinks. “Wait. Are these really dicks on these straws?”

“Kent, what did you do?” Lardo asks warily, ignoring his question about the straws.

“I did what any good guy would do for someone getting married.”

“Well, you’re very sweet.” Lardo gives him a kiss on the cheek, and he smiles.

Terri, of course, is thrilled, and thanks Kent with a hug. “I know you didn’t do this for me, but thank you,” she whispers.

“Huh? You’re the bride,” Kent says.

“Yes, but you’re not trying to impress me. I’m aware of this. Just have fun. I approve, not that either of you need it,” Terri says with a smirk and a pat on his cheek, then she walks away.

 

As the night wears on, Kent and Lardo grow friendlier. They dance, talk and flirt, but Lardo is careful to keep herself a bit detached. She likes him, but she knows he’s gay, and knows the flirting is just fun. It doesn’t mean anything.

 

When Kent leans in towards the end of the night, and asks how long she’ll be in town, she says, “Maryann and I are here for a couple more nights. I’m looking at art galleries, both for shows and jobs. I’m always looking at art galleries.”

“So I can see you again? I’m sure Troy wants to see Maryann again.”

“Sure, maybe we can do dinner tomorrow night?” 

“Sounds good. God, I haven’t been on a double date in years,” he laughs.

“Wait. What? A date?” 

“Oh did you not want it to be a date? We can do it as friends. That’s cool.” Kent’s face falls.

“Not to be totally uncool, but aren’t you gay?” Lardo doesn’t usually just ask questions like that, but she isn’t usually asked on dates by men she is sure are gay.

Kent laughs. “Oh, right. You know about Jack and I. No, I’m pan.” He pauses for a moment while Lardo processes that information. “So, date or friends?”

Lardo smiles, grabs him and kisses him, hard and quick. “Date. For sure, a date.”

“Wanna get out of here? My condo is nearby.”

“Lead the way.”

“Bossy and saucy. I like it.”  
  
  



End file.
